Humans University?
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Human AU sequel to Monsters University featuring your OCs as love interests. Just...look inside. I promise it makes sense...kind of. SYOC. Submit via PM only! Apps -CLOSED-


The sun shone brightly on the familiar campus. Scott "Squishy" Squibbles was anxiously awaiting the arrival of three very special people. Now in his second year, Squishy had had a really awkward summer, what with one of his old fraternity brothers marrying his mother. The short brunette put on his official Oozma Kappa hat before taking a walk around the campus.

He wasn't gone long before he ran into one of the familiar faces he was hoping to see. Although the long and curly purple locks were now fading to pink, the happy yet dazed expression in the man's brown eyes gave his identity away. "Squishy! What wonderful gifts has life bestowed on you lately?" ask Art.

Squishy shrugged "Well, it's been pretty boring lately ever since Don moved in. Have you heard anything more from Mike and Sulley?" he asked. All they really heard was that they had been suspended.

"I guess they're working in the big leagues now! Just the mail room, but they broke the all time record for letters delivered!" Art cried happily.

It was difficult for most people to take Art seriously. He was now closer to 30 than 20, and his waist long, curly, unnaturally colored hair, not to mention his too-large fitting cartoon graphic tees and brightly colored pants. Add in the language he chose to use and most people wrote him off entirely as a basket case. Squishy knew him better than that. Underneath the odd exterior, Art was a very creative and intelligent mind. Smiling at his friend, he asked "So, what did you do this summer?"

"Uh…" he began, his eyes shifty "There's some stuff that I can't legally tell you. But it was fun and I had a fantastic time!"

"Oh my God, Art." Came the voice of a very familiar auburn haired male. "Did you really get into another mess like that?"

Art grinned sheepishly at his green clad friend. "Maybe…"

Terry rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it. We leave you alone for four months…"

"Oh, come on, Terry!" called the more jovial voice of the orange-clad twin. "We're back on campus, heading back to Oozma Kappa! Next year will be our _last year. _Let's make it count!"

Squishy appeared next to the twins "Come on guys! Oozma Kappa is just waiting for you all to move back in!"

"Bad summer with Don and…" Terry started

Squishy shook his head "Don't go there, man."

Art smiled suddenly, before loudly announcing "Hey! We still have a spare room! After everything that happened last year, I bet some people will want to move in!" His voice was lowered but still maintained a warm tone as he added "I bet they'll want dream journals."

"Oh right!" Terri gasped, smiling "We can actually get some pledges at this year's rush week!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Randall countered, striding up to the Oozma's.

Terry crossed his arms "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd remind you all that Roar Omega Roar is still the best fraternity on campus, and we're still going to get all the best pledges." The brunette replied, trying to sound nonchalant yet there was still a threatening tone in his voice.

"BOGGS!" came the aggravated voice of Johnny Worthington III. "We barely decided to keep you in the house. Don't blow it by socializing with those losers." The tall blonde threatened.

"Ah, yes sir!" Randall called, timidly. He gave the Oozma's a death glare before making his way back over to the larger frat boys.

* * *

**AN: So! In case you couldn't tell, this is an alternate universe fanfiction where Monsters University is in fact, humanized. **

**I'm looking for female (or homosexual male) characters to be paired with certain MU characters.**

**Some of you may know that I recently took an oath to never do another chaptered fic. So what's up with this? It's not going to be written in chapters, persey. It will be more a large collection of one shots. It will fall in the following order**

**Chapter One: What You Are Currently Reading**

**Chapter Two: Rush Week Party - will introduce the OCs**

**Chapter Three: Sulley's Love Interest**

**Chapter Four: Randall's Love Interest**

**Chapter Five: Squishy's Love Interest**

**Chapter Six: Terri's Love Interest**

**Chapter Seven: Terry's Love Interest**

**Chapter Eight: Art's Love Interest**

**Chapter Nine: Johnny's Love Interest/Fin**

**The following is a list of the male characters and their love interests (if taken)**

**James P Sullivan: Coby Katrina Wilson – fourth year education major, EEK**

**Randall Boggs: Brianna Lynn Roberts - first year English major, EEK**

**Scott "Squishy" Squibbles: Diana Irene Jones - second year women's studies major, HSS**

**Terri Perry: Telsa Sanderson - third year liberal arts major, PNK**

**Terry Perry: Lelia Lyric Brenner – first year film studies major, PNK**

**Art: Quinn Morgan Montgomery - first year English major, PNK**

**Johnny J Worthington III: Stacie Lena Davenport - second year pre-med, PNK**

**-APPLICATION-**

**PLEASE PM ONLY**

**Name:**

**Nickname (if applicable):**

**Age:**

**Year:**

**Major*:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Fraternity/Sorority/Non-Greek Dorm: **

**Appearance:**

**Style (include at least one example, included accessories):**

**Relationship with family:**

**History (anything important that's made them who they are today):**

**Personality (detailed, please. The longer this is, the more likely I'll chose your character):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**Quirks:**

**Fears:**

**Favorite Meal:**

**Favorite Movie:**

**Least Favorite Meal:**

**Least Favorite Movie:**

**Ideal First Date:**

**Dreams/Goals:**

**Biggest insecurity:**

**Favorite Type of Music:**

**Why MU:**

**Kinds of people they'd be friends with:**

**Their current feelings toward having a relationship:**

**A Random Quote (so I can get to know that character better):**

**Which Character's Love Interest?:**

**Anything else important:**

***Possible Majors: Business Administration, Master's Business Administration, Accounting, Organizational Communication, Business Logistics, Marketing Strategy, Biology, Chemistry, Biochemistry, Pre-Med, Applied Physics & Quantum Theory, Liberal Arts, English, New Age Philosophy, History, Women's Studies, Education, Film Studies, Applied Engineering, Computer Science**


End file.
